<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Work Life Balance coda by mybrotherharry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326610">Work Life Balance coda</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybrotherharry/pseuds/mybrotherharry'>mybrotherharry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just Another Steve with a Sassy Brunette Story [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The West Wing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:08:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybrotherharry/pseuds/mybrotherharry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has a nice big hospital bed, but he is using only 20% of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Sam Seaborn, pre-Donna Moss/Josh Lyman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just Another Steve with a Sassy Brunette Story [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1393501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Work Life Balance coda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy birthday to my friend Em!<br/>She asked for a tiny sequel/immediate aftermath to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961129">Work Life Balance and other mythical concepts</a> of this series + cuddling, so that's what this is.<br/>A bunch of you good people asked for more Donna Moss. There always needs to more of Donna in this cold, cold world so here you go.</p><p>This won't make sense if you don't read the previous story.<br/>Written very quickly for Em's birthday so please forgive my errors.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"If they won't discharge me, I say we make a break for it." Steve asks, lying on his side on his hospital bed. He's lying so close to the edge of the bed that Sam's worried he's going to fall off. It's one of the many reasons why Sam's sitting beside him in an uncomfortable hospital chair, holding his hand.</p><p>Wilson checks his watch, pulls his wallet out of his pocket and hands a twenty dollar bill silently to Clint. Sam rolls his eyes.</p><p>"Will the two of you stop betting money on the limits of my boyfriend's patience?"</p><p>"He has none of it," Clint grins. "That's what makes it so much fun. You're an easy mark, Wilson."</p><p>"You couldn't have held out for ten more minutes, Cap?" Wilson asks. "I had money on at least an hour after you wake up."</p><p>"There are too many people in this room," Steve mutters instead.</p><p>"I sent them all away to get private rooms of their own," Sam points out, running his fingers through Steve's hair, "But you started fretting about Natasha."</p><p>There are four beds in the long, communal room the hospital's given them. Steve is lying in one. In the bed next to him, Natasha's conked out to the world with a beatific expression on her face. Barnes is sitting at the foot of her bed, his knees drawn up to his chest, with his head dropping into sleep. He keeps jerking awake every few minutes before falling right back asleep. </p><p>Sam's already tried to make him lie down beside her, but to no avail. He'd given up after that. He's got energy only for <em> one </em>stubborn super-soldier today.</p><p>In the third bed, Bruce is still asleep, the sheets drawn up to his chest. A little after midnight last night, Bruce had stumbled into their communal room, freshly de-Hulked and wearing borrowed boxer shorts with little Cap shields on them. With a cursory look at Steve's sleeping form, he had thrown himself into the third bed and proceeded to snore unpleasantly loudly until Sam had turned him to his side.</p><p>The last bed is lined up against the wall. Tony is sitting up in it, slumped against Pepper's picturesque form, drooling into the shoulder of her lovely suit. She doesn't seem to mind, as she replies to whatever he's muttering in a soft, gentle voice.</p><p>All of Steve's team is here. Thor, who had landed a little while ago had taken charge, and had agreed to accompany Fury to brief the President.</p><p>“I wanted all of them where I could see them,” Steve tells Sam. “They’re very good at ducking Medical.” </p><p>“Look who’s talking.”</p><p>“But I am <em> healed,” </em>Steve whines.</p><p>"We can go home when Dr. Lee says we can," Sam orders Steve. "Exercise your super patience."</p><p>"But Sam -"</p><p>Sam kisses him to shut him up. </p><p>"This is ridiculous," Steve says, very put-upon. "See?" He pulls the sheets down to his legs. “Not even a scar.”</p><p>Steve’s stomach is a stretch of smooth, unmarred skin again. He’s a little dehydrated, so his abs are firmer than they usually are. It’s ridiculous. </p><p>It defeats all credibility that he was crushing Sam's hand and screaming his head off in the operating room eighteen hours ago. Sam had looked at the stitches first thing after Steve woke up. The sutures had popped out of Steve's reddened skin during the night, the little puncture marks closing up on their own.</p><p>He could be shirtless on the cover of <em> People </em>this morning.</p><p>That serum is a miraculous thing. Sam has never <em> hated </em>anything more in his entire life.</p><p>For the rest of his life, he’ll remember the sound of Steve screaming in pain. Steve won't have any physical reminders of the incident. Sam, on the other hand, is terrified of going to sleep. He knows he's going to revisit that moment in his dreams a lot.</p><p>"You were setting off Geiger counters yesterday," Wilson, ever the voice of reason points out. "Sit your ass down, Rogers. 'Sides, Barnes <em> just </em>fell asleep and I will kill you if you wake him up again."</p><p>He's right. Sam looks around Steve's body to see Barnes passed out across Nat's legs, his feet trailing on the floor.</p><p>"Should we move him?" Sam asks. "That can't be comfortable."</p><p>"If you think I am going to touch the Winter Soldier when he's asleep, you have got another thing coming, Seaborn."</p><p>He's not wrong. It's a terrible idea to wake any of the Avengers up by touching them. They tend to have a range of unacceptable reactions, from throwing you across the room (Natasha) to spearing the opposite wall with a knife if you duck quickly enough (Clint) to a repulsor burn in your face (Tony). Sam has heard some stories. Joining The S.O. group chat was one of his brighter ideas.</p><p>"Let him sleep," Steve says. "If he wakes up with a crick in his neck, it would be his own damn fault." He sounds so <em> fond </em>. "He could fall asleep standing up even back then. His Ma used to find him asleep against the front door when he got back from working at the yard."</p><p>Steve's full of stories like that now. Stories of Arnie the ex-boyfriend, of Bucky charming apples out of Mr. O'Leary at the corner of their street, of getting beat up in what sounds like every alley in Brooklyn circa 1930. Sam's treasuring every word. He'd been worried about how tightly wound Steve was. It's good to hear him talk about his childhood.</p><p>But his loosening tongue also meant he was feeling well enough to be stubborn again. Steve had come out of surgery and demanded to see his team, so Sam had given in. He had asked for a communal room and let the rest of them fill the room with noise, snoring and quiet conversation as Steve slept through the night.</p><p>"I am really hungry," Clint says for the fourth time.</p><p>"You and Wilson are the only mobile ones here," Sam points out, sighing. "I am not getting up, and Tony looks like he is about to keel over. You go get us something to eat."</p><p>"I did," Clint says, pointing at the hospital jello cup that Tony's trying to open.</p><p>"Stealing jello cups off an orderly in the hospital doesn't count," Sam says, trying not to laugh.</p><p>"I can go," Steve says, sitting up in the bed.</p><p>"I swear to God, Rogers," Sam threatens, pushing him back down with a firm hand to his shoulder.</p><p>"I ordered something," Pepper offers.</p><p>"Don't," Sam says. "There's press mobbing the entrance of the hospital. Any delivery person is going to be offered money for information before we finish the food."</p><p>"Not the person I asked," Pepper says simply.</p><p>"If you told Rhodey to get past a crowd of reporters, we're all going to starve," Tony says, dramatic as always.</p><p>"Thankfully," says a voice from the doorway, bright and sunny, "There’s no need for starvation yet, Mr. Stark.”</p><p>Donna Moss walks into the room, carrying a large brown bag with a familiar M on top of it. The White House Deputy Chief of Staff is trailing behind her, holding a tray of beverage cups, looking lost. </p><p>“You called the <em>Sam and Diane</em> show?” Tony turns to Pepper, looking aghast.</p><p>“I called Donna because she has more brain cells than all six of you combined,” she says, gesturing at the Avengers in the room, which, <em> point to her. </em>“Mr. Lyman probably agreed to tag along.”</p><p>“Mr. Lyman isn’t even awake yet,” Josh says. “I was sleeping in my office and then Donna said I might as well sleep in her car and now I am here.” He looks very confused. </p><p>"That’s very good of you," Pepper smiles. "You're a lifesaver, Donna."</p><p>"Okay, what is happening right now?" Josh asks the room at large. "Why am I awake?"</p><p>"Ignore him. Josh doesn't fire on all cylinders first thing in the morning," Donna announces. "I brought salty, greasy breakfast food that's terrible for you." </p><p>She sets the bag of food on the small table provided, opens it up and starts handing out egg mcmuffins. Clint takes two and immediately chows down. </p><p>"Seriously, why am I awake right now?" Josh asks again.</p><p>"Because you wanted to talk to Sam," Donna answers, still rummaging through the bag. "Sam, I brought the Captain a nice smoothie," she says, handing over a tall, heavy cup and a packaged straw.</p><p>"Why don't I get the salty, greasy stuff?" Steve asks from the bed, put out.</p><p>"Because you had exploratory surgery <em> yesterday </em>," Sam unwraps the straw and sticks it in the cup. "Drink. Hey, Josh."</p><p>Steve looks like he's going to argue, but he shuts his mouth at Sam's glare and drinks his smoothie.</p><p>“Sam,” Josh takes the empty seat beside him, nearly curling into a ball. He looks exhausted.</p><p>“When did you get back from the bunker?”</p><p>“Late last night,” Josh answers. “The President sends his thanks, by the way,” he tells Steve. “He sends his thanks to all of you.”</p><p>Clint raises a fisted salute into the air, his other hand still holding his egg sandwich. “Tax the rich!” </p><p>“I promise you, we’re trying,” Josh tells him. “How are you feeling, Captain?”</p><p>“Excessively coddled,” Steve glares at Sam.</p><p>“I’ll get you a note from the President. That’s gotta count as discharge papers.”</p><p>“Joshua,” Sam says. “Can I talk to you over here?” He cocks his head to the corner of the room.</p><p>“Hi there,” Josh smiles at Sam when he’s pulled away.</p><p>“If you get my boyfriend discharged AMA, I am telling CJ that the Gale in her office isn’t the original Gale,” Sam threatens. </p><p>“Seaborn! You promised to never mention it again!”</p><p>“Stop indulging Steve.”</p><p>“Holding a national icon against his will, that’s just unpatriotic, Sam.”</p><p>“Fish bowl, Joshua, I swear to God.”</p><p>Steve turns his attention to Donna. “Donnatella, there’s gotta be something I can give you in exchange for a sandwich.”</p><p>“Nice try, Captain." </p><p>“At least make Sam drink a smoothie too.”</p><p>“I brought only one.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because the world is an unfair place,” Sam settles in his chair again, taking Steve’s hand. “Finish your drink.”</p><p>“The romance has gone out of this relationship.”</p><p>Donna smiles, moving around Bruce's bed and tucking in a trailing end of his blanket. She removes his glasses from his face and sets them on the bedside table. Then, she moves around to the next table and pokes Bucky with a sharp finger.</p><p>He jumps up in alarm, his eyes wide.</p><p>"You're going to get a crick in your neck, sleeping like that," she tells the murderous-looking assassin, "Time to sit up and eat your food." She presses an egg sandwich in his hand. He looks dazed, staring at the food, and then up at her.</p><p>He blinks slowly.</p><p>She smiles. He looks at his food again, and then at her.</p><p>She gestures at the sandwich again, staring him down.</p><p>He shrugs and takes a bite.</p><p>"Good," she pats him on top of the head. Bucky, who is chewing very slowly, considers her with narrow eyes. She pats him some more like he's a wary stray dog. </p><p>Another minute passes. He finishes the sandwich and crumples the wrapper. He makes to throw it on the floor, but Donna gives him a sharp look. </p><p>With a sheepish expression, he flattens the wrapper against his thigh, folds it neatly on his lap and puts it in his pocket.</p><p>"Good," Donna tells him, walking toward Tony's bed.</p><p>"What just happened?" Tony asks, his eyes wide, holding his pudding cup close to his chest. </p><p>Donna takes the cup out of his hand, takes off the foil cover and produces a spoon from somewhere. She hands it back to Tony who stares from the pudding cup to Donna's face.</p><p>"Pepper, there's two of you now," he turns to Pepper. "Why are there two of you?"</p><p>"Eat your jello, Tony. Sorry," Pepper says apologetically to Donna. "He really IS a genius. But most forms of human interaction are a bit beyond him."</p><p>"Oh, I know the type," Donna says with a pointed look at Josh who's staring at Bruce's sleeping form like he's never seen human beings sleep before.</p><p>"That is Bruce Banner, right?" Josh says to the room. "He's so tiny when he's not the Hulk!"</p><p>"Like I said," Donna says to Pepper. "I know the type."</p><p>"Josh," Sam calls. "I am going to need a few hours’ leave.”</p><p>Josh drags his head away from staring at Banner to look at Sam. "The President’s asked you to take two days. He got the report. He knows Captain Rogers was injured.”</p><p>“Anyone with a television knows Captain Rogers was injured,” Sam rolls his eyes. “Since he got <em>run through with a sword.</em>”</p><p>“In my defense -” Steve starts.</p><p>Sam cuffs him on the back of his head. “Drink your smoothie,” he says, before turning to Josh,  “I meant the speech, Josh.”</p><p>“Work with Toby,” Josh says. “Hash it out over the phone. Most of it is done anyway. Congress is in emergency recess since they evacuated Washington.”</p><p>“Speaker’s postponing the State of the Union?”</p><p>“They <em> have </em>to, what with the giant, dead space whale lying on top of the US Capitol.”</p><p>“Ugh, I hate those things,” Clint says with feeling.</p><p>"You’re telling me," Sam rolls his shoulders, trying to relax the stiff muscles. “Okay, I can fix the rest of the speech when I get back to work. We’ll have to rewrite a lot of it anyway.”</p><p>“Because of the alien invasion?”</p><p>“Because of the alien invasion,” Sam agrees. “What even is our life anymore?”</p><p>"Bucky's trial," Steve says pointedly to Josh. "I was wondering if things change now?"</p><p>"The tide of public opinion's changing direction," Josh says. "CJ's on it. The White House can't be involved directly but I will see what I can do."</p><p>"Everyone saw you stand between Captain America and an alien weapon," Wilson says kindly to Bucky. "That's got to count for something."</p><p>Barnes shrugs, his shoulders slumped. </p><p>"Wasn't doing it for the trial," he says. "Steve's never been good at watching his own back."</p><p>Sam feels a weird sense of kinship with Bucky Barnes.</p><p>“Barnes, for the last time,” Sam tells him, “lie down before you break your neck.”</p><p>“You don’t get in bed with a sleeping dame without askin’,” Barnes replies. “Bad manners.”</p><p>“This particular dame could probably break all of your bones, so I am sure it’s fine,” Wilson points out.</p><p>“If you don’t want to sleep in the same bed as the Black Widow,” Sam tells Barnes. “You can share with Steve. He’s got plenty of room.”</p><p>Bucky stares at Sam like he’s particularly dense. Then, inexplicably, he shakes his head and tells Steve, “You know how to pick ‘em.”</p><p>“Tell me about it.”</p><p>“I don’t get it,” Sam huffs, folding his arms over his chest.</p><p>"If my boyfriend lies on the edge of his bed and leaves most of it empty," Donna explains, trying to keep the bag away from Clint to save the last couple of sandwiches for Bruce and Nat. "I would NOT be sitting on a chair beside him holding his hand. But that's just me. I am weird like that,” </p><p>Oh.</p><p>
  <em> Oh. </em>
</p><p>He looks at Steve’s face who’s pretending to find the ceiling <em> fascinating </em>right at that moment. </p><p>His face the color of a tomato, Sam gets up from his chair, kicks off his shoes and climbs in behind Steve, cuddling close. "You could have just said," he tells Steve.</p><p>"Wanted to give you the choice."</p><p>"Donna’s right," Sam smiles into Steve's hair. "I am an idiot."</p><p>“There’s my good deed done for the day,” Donna smiles at them both. “Sam, the President has told the Secret Service to not let you in if you show up."</p><p>“That seems unnecessary.”</p><p>Steve scoffs pointedly, but quickly turns it into a muffled cough.</p><p>Donna rolls her eyes, “They have got guns, Sam. Big guns. Anyway, we have to get back to the office. Josh, you coming or do you want to stare at the Hulk some more?”</p><p>“There’s something about the law of conservation of mass, right? Like, where do all the muscles go when he’s Banner?” Josh gets to his feet, silently taking the bag of the debris of their meal from her, making for the door.</p><p>“I dunno, Josh. Where do all the sticky notes go when I try to remind you to call your mother? Some things are meant to be mysteries.”</p><p>“Hey! I call my mother! I call her all the time! You have weird penmanship -”</p><p>They leave the room without even looking back.</p><p>Silence descends on the room as the door shuts behind them, Josh trailing behind her like a puppy. After nearly a full minute, Barton says, "Aren't you glad she's on our side?"</p><p>"Exactly what I was thinking," Barnes agrees with him. </p><p>"If I make Lyman buy a clue, does that invalidate me from the pool?" Tony asks his pudding cup, his eyes trained on it like he's considering the merits of licking it.</p><p>"It's not that Josh is oblivious," Sam tries to explain, holding Steve in his arms, ignoring the fact that this is the most affection they have shown in public.</p><p>"Then what is it?"</p><p>Pepper cuffs Tony on the back of his head. "She's his assistant," she explains. "I know the concept is relatively vague to people who promote their assistants to CEO in the blink of an eye, but abuse of power is a serious issue. It would be highly inappropriate for him to date a subordinate."</p><p>Tony blinks, and considers that. "There's gotta be rules about that. Pepper, do we have rules about that?"</p><p>"Stark Industries has a very strict workplace behavior code," Pepper tells the room in general. "Fraternization is allowed, sexual harassment isn't."</p><p>“Wait,” Wilson asks, crossing his arms over his chest. “Why are we assuming she <em> wants </em>to date him? Maybe Ms. Moss has a boyfriend on the sly nobody knows about.”</p><p>“Falcon has a crush,” Clint sing-songs.</p><p>“I do not - you know what? You people are all toddlers.”</p><p>"Pepper, did I sexually harass you when you were my assistant? When I made you take out the arc reactor out of my chest?"</p><p>"You did what?" Steve asks, looking convincingly appalled for a man trying to burrow his face into his boyfriend's neck.</p><p>"The open heart surgery didn't bother me as much as you asking me to get rid of your one night stands the next morning."</p><p>Now, Wilson cuffs Tony in the back of his head. "What is <em> wrong </em>with you?"</p><p>"Oh we need a map, several bottles of tequila and a dartboard with my father's face on it if we're going to BEGIN answering that question."</p><p>"She should work for SHIELD," Clint says, bringing the topic back to <em> the Josh and Donna Society for the Blind </em>. "Phil's been trying to lure her away from the White House for years."</p><p>"You would need a crowbar and Thor to pry Donna away from Josh," Sam says sadly.</p><p>“I wouldn’t say that,” Steve disagrees. “She’s tough. Her patience’s gotta run out some time. She’s a lot like Peggy.”</p><p>“You said that about CJ.”</p><p>“CJ’s like Peggy too,” Steve winds his arms around Sam’s waist, kissing his hair. “I am just sayin. Donna’s going to realize that a lot of employers will want her.”</p><p>“<em>We </em>should hire her,” Tony jumps in, poking Pepper with a finger. “I just thought of it. Brilliant idea. Pepper, you need a new assistant anyway, what with Mr. Rushman’s career coming to a sudden and screeching halt.”</p><p>“I already <em> hired </em> a new assistant, Tony. You met her. Besides, all of this is pointless unless Donna decides to quit her <em> current </em>job and until the President’s in office, that’s where Mr. Lyman’s going to be.”</p><p>"So you're saying nothing's going to happen for another two years?" Steve asks.</p><p>"Six years," Sam corrects. "What? He's got a second term in him."</p><p>"I have seen you during the State of the Union prep week," Steve says, already dreading the notion. "I don't think I want to even <em> imagine </em>your workload during an election campaign."</p><p>"Hey, I promised, didn't I? I am making time for us even if it kills me."</p><p>"No," Steve says. "I won't be responsible for you slacking off. What'd we do if a <em> Republican </em>ends up in office?"</p><p>Steve says the word Republican with the same tone one would use for gigantic balls of slime. Sam is pretty sure this is why people write songs about true love.</p><p>He kisses him, slow and sweet. "I can't let that happen."</p><p>"No, you can't."</p><p>"Ugh," Wilson groans theatrically. "Why did I have to be stuck in the room with the lovebirds?"</p><p>"Excuse me," Sam points a finger at him, "I offered to get you people private rooms. It's not my fault all of you follow Steve around like baby ducklings."</p><p>"Go easy on them," Steve tells him. "They were raised by wolves, all of them."</p><p>"Except Clint who raised himself."</p><p>“That explains <em> so much </em>,” Wilson agrees.</p><p>“See? It’s what I said!” Tony says, arms raised in triumph.</p><p>“Why is your family nuts, Steve?” Sam asks, smiling against Steve’s smooth skin. </p><p>“Hey,” Steve replies. “Give them a break. They fought aliens with me.”</p><p>“Another thing we’re going to <em> discuss, </em>” Sam tells him, kissing his shoulder. “No more alien fighting for you. Not unless you take the National Guard with you.”</p><p>“I take the Hulk with me. Same thing,” Steve laughs. “Is <em> your </em>family nuts?”</p><p>“You know what? They probably seem that way to everyone else,” Sam says. “They hate warm weather but choose to live in Laguna beach. Dad’s an investment banker. Mom is a retired teacher.”</p><p>“<em>W</em><em>ho </em>hates warm weather?” Steve asks, incredulous.</p><p>“See? Nuts,” Sam laughs, kissing him again. “My parents will be in town in a couple of weeks. Do you wanna meet them?”</p><p>Steve stares up at him seriously, trying to read his face. “You mean it?”</p><p>“I have been ready for you to meet them for weeks now, Steve,” Sam admits honestly. “Let’s go to dinner when they’re here.”</p><p>He doesn’t say the rest of it. That holding Steve’s hand in that operating room had redefined his priorities. That he <em> wants </em>to hold Steve’s hand for the rest of their lives. That sometime between meeting Steve at a protest and listening to him scream in agony, Sam had fallen in love without realizing what he was doing.</p><p>“Mom’s going to love you,” Sam continues. “You’re getting introduced to her book club.”</p><p>“Book club?”</p><p>“July is the month of the Howling Commandos in your honor,” he chuckles. “They even got Mr. Dugan to come to their charity banquet. We should take a trip out. You’ll like the beach.”</p><p>“No airplanes,” Steve argues. Sam <em>reads briefing books</em> on airplanes. No way is Steve getting on a plane with him if he's bringing work. “Road trip.”</p><p>“We can make it one,” Sam says. “Get in the car and drive across the country. I promised Barnes while you were asleep. We’ll have to stop at the Grand Canyon.”</p><p>“You won’t mind?”</p><p>“Are you kidding me?” Sam says. “I will get left out of the will if mom finds out I didn’t invite Bucky Barnes to come eat her Mediterranean noodle casserole.”</p><p>“He does like a good casserole,” Steve agrees, tilting up his chin to kiss Sam. “We’re really doing this?”</p><p>“I promise,” Sam kisses him again. “After you get better, I will take a few days off. You gotta come and bat your eyelashes at the President, though.”</p><p>“He’ll grant you leave if I ask?”</p><p>“Sweetheart,” Sam smiles. “If it didn’t involve a motorcade, he would offer to drive us himself.”</p><p>Steve laughs, loud and clear against Sam's chest <em>joyously</em>.</p><p>*</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>McDonald's did not sponsor this story.<br/>What did Josh do to the original Gale? We'll never know. Sam is under <i>an oath of confidentiality.</i></p><p>"If it didn't involve a motorcade, I would drive you to the airport myself." is my favorite Matt Santos line from <i>The Transition</i>.</p><p>This series is far from over! Please consider subscribing if you like :)<br/>Comments are loved! I am a little behind on replies, but I promise you I am reading every single one.<br/>Come say hi on <a href="https://baffledkingcomposinghallelujah.tumblr.com/">tumblr.</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>